xenotalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Xéno!Flowey (english)
Xéno!Flowey is one of Xénotale main characters. This is the last golden flower of the Underground. History General One day Alphys experimented with the determination on the last golden flower of the Underground. Asgore thought that by injecting too much determination into this flower she was melting like monsters. Instead, Flowey was born with the power of determination. But he heard The Voice and began to be afraid of it. He squatted at Alphys's in secret but she found him and she turned him. He sought asylum several times but in vain. So he tried to kill her for certain reasons (see Alphys for more details) she survived and got the power of determination. He ended up being his main test subject. But during an experiment everything went wrong. It turned out that humans too could only contain a limited amount of determination and Flowey aspired more than that amount. He recovered his power to manipulate the save files but some of it melted anyway. He ends up going to the ruins. Neutral After the Xéno!Frisk's fall he lost The Voice and met her. He was immediately very scared. Nevertheless he tried to find out about his journey with the monsters to which she was afraid. After the fight against Asgore and Zeno's arrival he tried to take the human souls. A fight between him and Xéno!Frisk started. After losing the fight he turned into Omega Flowey. After the 6 dangers of the souls he manages to keep control over them. But thanks to the power of Zeno he lost control and a little later the fight. He was killed or spared according to Xéno!Frisk's choice Pacifist As a pacifist he remembered everything but from the meeting he saw something weird with Xéno!Frisk. She was not like before. He then investigated it. He noticed that she was completely pacifist. He began to follow her not very discreetly. He then imagined a plan to regain his identity before and took advantage of it to carry it out. Genocide When he saw that there had been a reset he understood that Xéno!Frisk had regained control of her body. He was directly afraid of it. But he understood that she was doing genocide. He went to warn Xéno!Sans what was happening. After all this he disappeared. Nevertheless he also went to warn Xéno!Asgore of what was happening. But after Xéno!Asgore's defeat he was going to die but Xéno!Chara resurrected and sacrificed herself for him. He died right after. Appearance * He is like Classic but he is very often scared (facial expression) * Due to an event his petals from the top and his right eye melted. * To be able to flee faster, it is deeper into the ground and you can hardly see its root. Personality Xéno!Flowey is often afraid of Xéno!Alphys. He is careful and so he pushes his root into the ground to escape quickly. It does not attack very often (except special cases). He trusts the monsters of the ruins quite easily and does not hate that Xéno!Blooky is watching him. However he hates The Voice. Relationships General Xéno!Alphys She's his creator and the person he's most afraid of. Xéno!Blooky Xéno!Blooky is watching Xéno!Flowey on Xéno!Toriel's behalf and Xéno!Flowey knows it. The Voice The Voice is the real reason for his constant fear. He hates them and knows that Xéno!Chara heard it. Neutral Xéno!Frisk He met her from the beginning. He is very afraid of it and hates it. Zeno Zeno fight with Xéno!Frisk against him in neutral end. Genocide Xéno!Sans He warned him of the genocide to do something against that. Xéno!Asgore He went to warn him for the same reasons. Xéno!Chara She sacrificed for himself even if it was useless since he died just after. Abilities General Friendship pellets Like Classic. Circle of petals Like Classic. Lianas Like Classic. Moving the box Move the box with its lianas. Destruction of the box Partially destroys the box with any attack. Enter the box Plunge into the ground to enter the box and attack like that. Omega More powerful attacks * They are identical to those of the Classic version but they are more powerful. * He has better control over saving and controlling human souls. Polychromatic attack He attacks with the power of the human souls. It has a lot of reach and power. End of the game? Immobilize Xéno!Frisk for 5 seconds with the power of determination. Xéno!Flowey.png Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Monsters